


News

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, F/M, Grieving, Holiday, Letters, M/M, believed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will not send any other letter I write. It would be a waste of stamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News

Thanksgiving was not as enjoyable as I had hoped. It started off well. Jess and Sam talked about buying a new apartment. John and Mary finally got their heater fixed. And then there was a knock at the door. I answered. There were two police officers standing on the porch. Mary came up behind me and they told us you were dead.

There was a bombing. They found your gun, jacket, and dog tags. They looked for your body for three days before they concluded that you were dead.

Your mother cried as soon as she heard the words. I did not. I’m not sure what I feel.

The officers brought back your duffle bag with all your clothes and personal belongings. Your parents and Sam decided to split everything in there between each other.

I got your dog tags. I don’t want them. They’re yours. Not mine. They belong to you.

I will not be sending this letter out. There is no one left to read it. I will not send any other letter I write. It would be a waste of stamps.

240 days until you were supposed to come home.

 

-Castiel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I really didn't want to say anything, but I feel like this needs to be said before others drop the series. Dean is NOT dead. Alrighty? However everyone else thinks he is. I was planning on saving this information until the last letter/fic. But I really want you guys too stick with it. I'm not going to give anything else away. But he is not dead. The Army, his family, and Cas all thinks he's dead because that's the information they were told. The countdown to when Dean was supposed to return home will continue. The letters (timing wise) will not be as close together as they used to be. Instead of Cas writing every 5-12 days, it'll probably be once a month he's writing. He isn't sending them because he doesn't think there is anyone to read the letters. So there you go. I really wanted to wait until the last installment to tell you guys, but 98% of you have been so supportive of this and I love you all. I feel like you deserved it, and I want to make sure others who start/catch up to the series know that Dean is NOT dead. Yeah okay.


End file.
